


Lactaneus

by Big_Spicy_Garlean_Fucker



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Breastfeeding, Established Relationship, Hand & Finger Kink, I really don't know what to tag this with, Intersex, Intimacy, Lactation Kink, Lucius is intersex here its pretty neat, M/M, Male Lactation, Oneshot, Royal Court, Telepathic Bond, lol, slight weight kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Spicy_Garlean_Fucker/pseuds/Big_Spicy_Garlean_Fucker
Summary: Varis had kept Lucius out of the public eye for two years now.“He is but a mere advisor,” he would say, batting away the curious nobles and daring palace staff who frequently pressed him for information. “An extra hand at my desk and nothing more.”If only they knew.OC X Canon - Attempt 4.





	Lactaneus

**Author's Note:**

> This was an unfinished piece I decided to finish as part of NaNoWriMo 2019. The working line is "I'll see what I can do" - there's a gap of me writing for about ~5-7 months there, if the style seems to change afterwards.
> 
> Anyway. This is basically Varis feeling the pressure to bring Lucius into the public eye, and some other stuff about their relationship. Milk included. It's an AU oneshot!
> 
> For more info about Lucius, please click [here~](http://lucius-ffxiv.tumblr.com/about)

Varis had kept Lucius out of the public eye for two years now.

“He is but a mere advisor,” he would say, batting away the curious nobles and daring palace staff who frequently pressed him for information. “An extra hand at my desk and nothing more.” It worked for a time, especially due to the exceedingly professional manner Lucius conducted himself with. Sharp salutes, respectful bows, and not a single misplaced word on his thin, pale lips. The man was a proper enigma, with not even the slightest smudge on his crystal-clear background only few had the clearance to check. The second son of House Batiatus, one of Garlemald’s most influential pureblooded families. His father an Optimate and Senator, his mother Frumentarii. His brother a Centurion of the IVth Legion. It was almost _too_ perfect. And yet Lucius thought not to attend court by Varis’s side, nor to engage in any of the smaller social gatherings within the Palace. He could not think it, for Varis forbade it, and so it was not his place to even consider.

But the time had come.

“Oh, you simply _must_ bring that dear little secretary of yours!” A silver-haired noblewoman fusses around Varis, having caught him agreeing to something or another pertaining to next week’s court. “We’ve all been so _terribly_ curious about the bright young mind shining beside your radiant brilliance! Helping with the Eorzean campaign, is he?”

Varis’s dour gaze folds into a scowl, wrinkles deepening between his brows. It’s late, he’s been drinking all night, and the soft gold lights of the ballroom are beginning to blur. The woman gazes at him expectantly, white-gloved hands clasped beneath her overlarge bust. While he’s in no mood to entertain another curious mind with false politeness and legendary deflection tactics, he has to do _something_ to appease her.

_‘No you don’t,’_ says a sharp voice in his head. _‘You’re the Emperor of Garlemald, you can do as you damn well please.’_

Varis sighs inwardly, staring through the noblewoman’s face. She blinks, long dark lashes brushing ivory cheekbones. Before she can inquire as to the Emperor’s silence, he mutters under his breath what he thinks she wants to hear.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Then he turns on his heel and departs, the guards by the door saluting in unison along with the servants who bow. It’s unbelievable, the audacity of some folk – however did his grandfather deal with this sort of thing? Solus’s face comes to mind, squiggly brows and smirking lips, along with his gravely voice admonishing Varis for some thing or another. His scowl deepens. What good is he if he can’t think his way out of his own problems all by himself? A tiny voice reminds him that he doesn’t have to with Lucius by his side, but Lucius is the very essence of this problem here, this insurmountable headache he just wishes would go away.

_‘I don’t want them to see you. To covet and conspire to take you from me, push their forked tongues into your ear and whisper such poisons you cannot yet fight. You do not know… how vile it is, you dear, sweet, innocent thing…’_ The sound of his heeled boots clicking against the floor grates on his nerves, much like the sound of his bedroom door closing behind him as he pulls it to lock. He doesn’t even have the energy to sigh, dipping his head to remove his crown and set it on the cushioned stand just to his left. Movement registers in his peripheral vision and there by the door to his ensuite bathroom stands Lucius, his advisor and consort gazing at him with thinly veiled concern. He’s fresh from the shower, pale skin flushed just a shade above translucent with hints of pink blooming across his supple flesh. Wispy ribbons trail from pert nipples, large and swollen poking at the fabric of his silken chemise. He isn’t wearing any undergarments at all.

“Radiance…” Lucius breathes, peeling himself away from his languid lean against the doorframe. “Oh, you look exhausted… Come here.” He doesn’t wait for Varis to approach, wandering right up to him with a read of his aethers to determine just what his beloved has in mind. Varis grunts quietly as long, delicate fingers undo the clasps of his pauldrons, strong arms lifting each piece of his armour off and setting it aside. He peers down at Lucius, eating up the sight of him moving sweet and servile, ever so serene. Once his gauntlets are off, he reaches out to run his thumb along Lucius’s shoulder, rough pad dragging across soft skin. The rest of his fingers follow up along his consort’s neck and into warm, fluffy hair, where Varis buries his hand and pulls Lucius close to his chest. Lucius presses his face into his Emperor’s meaty pecs, looping his arms around Varis’s waist to envelope him in a loving embrace.

“Mmmnnn…” He nuzzles Varis, arching his back ever so slightly as one large hand glides down his back and falls to rest at his bare ass. It slips with ease under the flimsy fabric of his chemise and follows the curve of his generous backside, squeezing in circular motions. Varis doesn’t have the energy to fuck, but loves feeling his consort all the same - luxuriating in the sweet, pliant flesh Lucius so loves to bare. He lifts his head as Varis loosens his hold on his hair, the Emperor’s thick fingers tracing the sharp angles of his jaw before running across his wet, parted lips. The corners of Lucius’s mouth quirk up into a smile when Varis pushes his thumb in, inviting Lucius to suck and lick and tease. Varis knows how much his consort loves to mouth at him, whether it’s the eternal struggle of fitting his massive cock down Lucius’s greedy throat or the simplest sampling of his lips. He withdraws his hand only to run it down to where thin ribbons hold up the wispy garment hanging from Lucius’s shoulders, straps of fine, lightweight silk.

“You’ve been waiting for me all this time…” he mutters, gently cupping one of Lucius’s swollen breasts. All of the Resonant are like this, able to develop whichever sexual characteristics they please in accordance with their own personal comforts, holding absolute control over their bodies. Lucius maintains his immensely powerful musculature and strength in his torso and arms, while the rest of him is so unbelievably soft Varis fears it might all melt away if he so much as gazes overlong. How can he resist? The man is temptation incarnate, with his thick, soft thighs so delectable and smooth they spill over any surface he sits on, rub together when he walks. His ass, magnificent in such enormity Varis can clearly envision the way those huge cheeks slap together when Lucius rides him. His belly and breasts, luscious and divine, which Varis now ogles as Lucius takes a half-step back and nods towards the bed.

“Come… I know you’re tired.”

Varis follows, nude, his body aching all over. “Lucius… there is something I must ask.” He flops into bed as his consort peels the covers aside, sprawling out flat on his back with a feeble groan. “Nnrghhn… about court.”

“Can it not wait ‘til the morrow?” Lucius tucks him in on one side, crawling in on the other. The room dims to darkness with a flick of Lucius’s wrist manipulating the aether currents in the magitek lights. Varis grunts, making space for Lucius to cuddle up to him, rest his head on his chest.

“No… I don’t think I’ll get much sleep if I don’t let you know. They’re asking for you, next week. We can’t… hide this any longer.” Varis’s weary golden eyes slip shut and a long, thin exhale seeps through his nose. “I don’t- don’t _trust_ them with you, Lucius. Not at all.”

“I know,” Lucius murmurs, nuzzling Varis ever so gently. “You don’t think I’ll say the right things to the right people…?”  
“It’s not that.” Varis finds it a little concerning that his perceptive little Resonant would misjudge his thoughts so terribly, but tasks himself with explaining nonetheless. “These are not kind people, love. Politicians and noblemen and – oh, how the ladies love to gossip… It’s a veritable pit of snakes, and I fear we shall be undone the minute you set foot in the public eye.”

Lucius’s breath stills. “Because of what I am?” Varis doesn’t quite know what he means, and isn’t exactly willing to prompt him further. Lucius reads a few things about the Resonant and shakes his head, soft hair tickling Varis’s bare chest. “I know… how unfavorably people look upon two men…”

“No,” says Varis, clutching Lucius closer to his chest. Lucius squeaks softly, his sore nipples paining him to be pressed so firmly against Varis’s hardened, muscular body. “No, they will want to _know_ you, Lucius, to worm their way into your good graces and pervert all that is good and kind in your soul. They hunger for power, connections, anything they can use to get closer to _me_. And I… I do not want them to _use_ you. You are… you are…” He can’t say it, fearing soul-deep that Lucius will reject his claim. And it is Lucius who completes it, shifting to ease the pressure on his overfull breasts as a trickle of white seeps between Varis’s pecs.  
“Yours,” he whispers, “All yours. I would have you claim me before the eyes of the world, Varis, not just the Imperial Court. I told you… I’m yours forever, until the day you decide you no longer-” He’s cut off by Varis pressing their foreheads together, third eye against third eye narrowing his perception to nothing but _them_. His lover, his Emperor, his life, whispering sweet nothings against his lips, his strong nose poking the side of Lucius’s hooked own.

“Shh,” Varis breathes. “My Light. I would have you all for myself were these squabbling scum rats not nipping at my heels for a piece of you.”

“Then don’t,” Lucius replies, eyes glowing bright red behind closed lids. “Don’t give me to anyone, anything, anywhere. Hold me in your arms as they come to pay tribute to their Emperor, and see what it is that he holds for himself. What he _owns_.”

“_Who_,” Varis corrects him. “Who. Do not… speak of yourself thus, like you are some mere… object to be traded away. You are _mine_, Lucius, I – do not have the words.” Apologetic, Varis turns his face away only for Lucius to follow him into a delicate kiss. Varis parts his lips and Lucius tastes him, the wine on his tongue and the sorrow in his heart.

“They are not kind people,” Lucius says at last when he has the chance to breathe, and opens his eyes to see Varis squinting at him – he forgets the intensity of his Resonant gaze sometimes. “But they do not have to be. We must simply be stronger than anything they could possibly throw at us, be it devilry or demands or unpleasant conversation. Politicians are like that, right?”

A dry chuckle rolls within Varis’s throat. “That they are.” He maneuvers Lucius up a little more, Lucius moving in tandem with the desire he so clearly reads from his Emperor’s heart. “Nnn…” Lucius’s chest wobbles enticingly before Varis’s eyes, and he doesn’t need to see for the warmth to envelope his senses, a nipple between his lips and a steady pulse lulling him to sleep. Lucius remains propped up with an elbow in the pillows and a hand at his breast, kneading himself for Varis to enjoy. It’s always like this every night – Lucius offers nourishment and sweetness to his beloved, and Varis rests deeply when full of thick, warm milk. It’s a little strange, sure, but it works for them far better than anything else they’ve tried. Varis has tried to medicate his sleep issues with various substances in the past and not one of them has been as successful as this genuine love and care. A very large part of him worries for the day it is denied him, but those thoughts are lifted out of his mind almost as soon as they come. Lucius works so _hard_ to keep him comfortable and soothed, for it hurts him on a level he can’t comprehend when Varis is in pain. Emotionally moreso than physically – managing his Emperor’s moods is a fulltime job from which he seeks no respite. It will be denied him, this he knows. But it is worth it for his Radiance at his side. Whatever would he do with all his milk, anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re interested in RPing something like this or otherwise trying some collaborative writing with Varis/Lucius, please leave a comment below! Even if you're shy :3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. ;v;
> 
> (This isn't actually finished, but I don't think I'll be writing what actually goes on at Court until I've done more research ^^)


End file.
